Law
About the Law career The law career is a good career in MafiaMatrix. As a lawyer you can rep people, but as a judge, you sentence them! Once you get to Lawyer, in order to advance ahead (Judge, Supreme Court Judge), You will require auth for this, Now, traditionally, there will be a post in your local bar about this so if you are looking at going Judge, check your bar for requirements and what not, so you can get your auth. Law Earns Legal Secretary Lawyer Judge Parole Sitting Legal Secretary Legal Secretary is the first rank in the Law career. To become a legal secretary you will need to first get your Law Degree. This can be done in two different ways; you can choose to start with it when you create your character, or you are able to study at the University for the Degree. When studying for your law degree it will cost you $7500 and you will need to do about 20 to 25 studies to receive it. After you get the Degree, you will then need to do 15-20 Legal Secretary earns to rank up from unemployed. As a Legal Secretary you will make usually $100 or less. Legal Secretaries can only train toward becoming a lawyer and it will take around 80 Legal Secretary earns. Lawyer As a lawyer you will have more options to rank up other than just earning. You are now able to represent people in court. To do this click the gavel type icon towards the bottom of the icons menu, it will give you two options, defend cases, and available cases. If you currently have no cases, click available cases tab and it will bring you to all of the cases that judges have sentenced and have not yet gotten representation. To offer your services you click the “Offer Representation” button on the right of the table. It will then give you the option to set the price you want them to pay you; the most common price is $1000. Remember you are competing with all of the other Lawyers out there, so keep your prices reasonable. After you enter the price, you are then able to enter a message to the client; however, entering a message is optional. Then you need to hit submit, and wait for them to accept. After you offer your representation onto a certain case the option to offer on that case will go away, this will help you keep track of what cases you have offered on. Once they accept you can click on the defend cases tab and it will give you the option to defend that person. A message will then appear saying one of two things; you have either successfully defended the client and the charges have been wiped, or you have failed and the sentence was halved. There is also an option to be set as someone’s personal lawyer; this means that whenever that person has a case needing representation you will be able to automatically defend them without having to offer on the case. When you defend one of your personal client’s cases the case fee will automatically be transferred to you. When you are defending someone who is not a client of yours the fee will be sent when your offer is accepted, and will be placed into you on hand money. Judge The Judge position requires auth from your city leader; this is to stop people from mishandling the power of the spot. If you have permission you may reach the Judge position. A Judge sentences the cases from the police, assigns the punishment, and then the Lawyers can defend against it. Judges earn money for each case, and in turn so does the officer who did the case. The amount of money you both make is based on the fine, jail time and community service given to the criminal. Now that you are a judge you will no longer be able to represent the criminals. Instead, you will be sentencing them. To sentence someone you will need to click on the gavel icon and choose a case to work on. Then you are able to decide whether the suspect is guilty or not. If you wrongfully sentence someone, or accidentally non-guilty the actual culprit you will not get paid. By correctly sentencing the suspect guilty you will get to choose from multiple amounts of jail time, community service and choose a fine depending on the severity of the crime. It is smart to follow your cities designated fine amounts for each crime, if you do not you may make some people angry and the last thing you want is some angry gangsters. It could also ruin your chances of getting auth for SCJ if there are too many complaints against you. At this point in time you are able to do Mugging, Armed Robbery, Grand Theft Auto, and GBH cases. Use the case notes from the police as a guide to whether someone is actually guilty. They must list evidence, so check that as well. As a judge you also have to chance to help criminals out with parole. You and another citizen need to accept their parole, however if rejected they will be kept in. Another option open to judges is to help the police out with warrants. If they request a warrant you have the option to approve, or reject it. Being a judge has other benefits, like seeing all of the cases the police are working on, and being able to view the details of that case. You are also able to review the local Internal Affairs reports on the local Police officers. Judges can be fired by the Supreme Court Judge and if they have more than 10 convictions. Supreme Court Judge If you have permission you may reach this top law position. The Supreme Judge can promote, demote and fire Lawyers and Judges, but can only sentence high end crimes like whacking and torches. With whacking cases you are able to sentence the murderer to a death sentence if Capital Punishment is legal in your city. If you put a death sentence on someone, there will then be 3 random city members assigned to Jury duty where they will need to decide whether the person is guilty or not guilty. Be careful when doing this though, it is rare for the jury members to ever all assign a guilty verdict on the suspect. When sentencing a whacking case there is automatically jail time. There is only one SCJ allowed per city. As you are at the top of your career, you wil gain 1 Respect point per day.